


Yellow

by Rokeby



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Barebacking, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeby/pseuds/Rokeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Jongdae thinks Yifan is just glad they stopped fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposting from [Livejournal](http://rokeby.livejournal.com/8445.html).  
> Written for Chenpionship's 2014 round.  
> Title from Coldplay's _Yellow_.

Jongdae is eased back into consciousness by a warm, wet tongue trailing down his neck. He cracks his eyes open slightly, squinting at the sun pouring through the wide-open windows. The curtains sways softly in the gentle summer breeze. The blankets are sticking to his body due to the sweat, but Jongdae can’t find it in him to move or get up.

Outside, about thirty floors down, Seoul is bustling with life, even though it’s just- Jongdae looks up at the alarm clock placed on a nightstand next to the bed- 5:30 am. Why is he even awake? 

He curls back in on himself, his tail curling between his legs as he nuzzles against the big pillow under his head. The bed is warm, too warm really, but Jongdae likes warmth, prefers it to cold so he doesn’t mind. The breeze is also helping, wafting ever so slightly through his bangs, cooling him down. 

Before he manages to drift off, there’s another wet press to his neck, more persistent than the previous one. This one comes with a dip of the mattress and a pair of arms, wrapping around his waist, holding him against a broad, solid chest. 

Jongdae’s ears twitches as he recognizes the scent. 

Jongdae chooses to ignore him, figuring that if he remains silent, Zitao will give him a couple more hours of sleep. However, Jongdae finds that he can’t sleep. Not with Zitao pressed up against him, breaking every rule Jongdae has about personal space, but then again Zitao always does. Zitao doesn’t have a sense of personal space at all. 

Then the licking resumes, only more persistent. Zitao lets his tongue drag up the expanse of Jongdae’s neck. His tongue is rough, hot to the point where it feels like it’s scalding Jongdae’s already hot skin. Zitao works thoroughly, tongue pressing into Jongdae’s skin. 

There’s a soft, low purr coming from Zitao’s chest, and Jongdae knows that if he could see Zitao’s face, his eyes would be crinkling in that cute way of his, tail flickering playfully.  
Zitao’s arms are slowly working their way up Jongdae’s chest, caressing and stroking every inch of the skin on Jongdae’s torso. Too quickly they end up splaying out over Jongdae’s ribcage, thumbs circling his nipples. 

Jongdae groans into the pillow. This is bad. His body is starting to react to Zitao’s licks and touches and it is way too early for this. Heat is slowly coiling in his lower abdomen, making his blood pump faster through his veins in a way that makes him dizzy.

“Zitao stop,” Jongdae breathes, uselessly trying to shake his sleep heavy body out of Zitao’s grasp. Of course, to no avail. Zitao has a grip of steel and no matter how much Jongdae tries; he always ends up getting more stuck than anything. 

“Jongdae,” Zitao purrs against the top of Jongdae’s spine. He stops his licking, and Jongdae cheers mentally.

Before Jongdae manages to react, Zitao has flipped him over onto his back, while Zitao himself settles between Jongdae’s spread legs. Zitao bends his long torso over Jongdae to grab his arms, bringing them up to Jongdae’s head where he pushes them into the mattress, looking awfully smug. 

Zitao’s black hair is falling into his eyes, round, yellow ears twitching on top of his head while his yellow, black dotted tail curls around Jongdae’s thigh. Jongdae’s own tail is pressed flat against his lower back. While he doesn’t feel anything at the moment, it’s going to end up numb. 

Zitao leans down and Jongdae suspects for a second that he’s going to kiss him, so he’s somewhat surprised when Zitao’s back curves and he starts licking at Jongdae’s bare chest instead. Jongdae tilts his head backwards because it feels so good. Zitao concentrates his rough licks on Jongdae’s nipples, and it doesn’t help at all. It doesn’t keep the blood from pooling between his legs, and Jongdae is half hard by now. 

Feebly, Jongdae fights against Zitao’s iron grip on his wrists. He wants to touch, wants to feel but Zitao is denying him. He doesn’t pay Jongdae’s trashing any heed as he lavishes Jongdae’s torso with insistent licks of his tongue. 

Usually, when Zitao wants to fuck, he’ll just bluntly say so and then practically demand Jongdae to bend over. Zitao is never like this, never drags out anything remotely sexual, so something is telling Jongdae that he doesn’t want a quick fuck. 

“Zitao.” Jongdae tries to get his brain to cooperate with him, say something remotely intelligent and not just garbled mess. 

Zitao is still purring.

“Hey Zitao, why- why are you licking me?” Jongdae stutters. Zitao continues licking for two more beats before he sits up, beaming at Jongdae. 

“I'm giving you a tongue bath,” Zitao says happily, ears perky. He releases Jongdae’s wrists, hands following Jongdae’s arms back to his torso. Zitao’s hands settle on Jongdae’s chest as Zitao leans forwards, their faces so close Jongdae can count the freckles on Zitao’s nose. “You’re smelly.” 

He should be upset, maybe. If this had been four months ago he would have been. Jongdae would have lashed out at Zitao, hissing and spitting like a furious feline, clawing at Zitao with Zitao clawing right back. They used to be like that, months ago when Yifan had brought Zitao home. It was such a ruckus because Yifan had never talked about getting another kitten, let alone a leopard hybrid. Jongdae preferred predictable days, well-organized schedules, but with Zitao came complete and utter chaos. 

Zitao’s previous owner had mistreated him. Most hybrids were mistreated in some sort of way anyways, but Zitao’s case had been one of the worst Jongdae had ever read about or witnessed. Zitao had belonged to a circus director on the papers, but in reality he had been owned by the entire circus. They had also rented him out for their visitors to use as they saw fit. 

His feline genes were very special and rare. Jongdae’s feline genes belonged to a tame house cat –a thick furred Ragdoll- Zitao’s were from a leopard. Cat hybrids with exotic cat genes, like lion, panther, lynx and leopard are extremely rare. Jongdae has never met or seen one before Yifan came home with Zitao. So he can imagine what a feature he had been in the circus. 

Making cat hybrids out of regular cats is something scientists have perfected during the last ten years or so. There were only a few kinks in the genetic system (Jongdae just has to chase that bird) while the process and the technology for creating more exotic hybrids like Zitao is not. Therefore, Zitao has fewer human genes than regular cat hybrids, which means that he isn’t as “good” as Jongdae when it comes to several human aspects. The most prominent one is the ability to speak. 

Zitao is by no means stupid; he just has some problems speaking eloquently. There are days when he barely manages to put words to his thoughts, while other days he rambles on like a hurricane with no end in sight. Now, Jongdae finds it endearing that he speaks like a little child but before, he’d tease Zitao endlessly about the fact that his speaking skills was on the same level as a toddler. 

It had gotten him a two-week ban from Yifan’s bedroom. Jongdae never made fun of Zitao again (not to his face anyways) because Yifan’s bed was much better than the hard mattress in his own cold room. 

They are in Zitao’s bedroom now. Even though it’s more like Jongdae-and-Zitao’s bedroom at this point. When Yifan is out on a business trip or promoting his newest book, they sleep in the bed in Zitao’s room. Admittedly, they spend less time in Yifan’s bed now, but it doesn’t seem like Yifan minds much. 

Honestly, Jongdae thinks Yifan is just glad they stopped fighting. 

In that minute, Yifan walks through the door, dressed in a suit, looking as handsome as ever. His blond hair is pushed back, defining his already stunning face. Jongdae wonders who dressed him because if he is allowed to pick out his own outfit, Yifan looks like he has been dressed by the Goodwill. 

As if he’s prompted or reading Jongdae’s mind, Yifan speaks up. “Junmyeon picked it out for me.” 

Junmyeon is Yifan’s editor, and has been tearing down the walls of Yifan’s penthouse flat for as long as Jongdae can remember. When Yifan’s deadlines approaches, Junmyeon is always there to force him to write. Apparently, there is something more between them, as Jongdae always has suspected. Zitao also mentioned something along the lines of smelling arousal on Junmyeon the other day, when he had walked in on Yifan wearing just a towel after his usual morning shower. Junmyeon had been as red as a beet and had stormed out of the flat, only to be back a couple of hours later.

“Stop snickering, you little shit,” Yifan snaps, but there are a smile resting in his eyes and no bite in his words, so Jongdae doesn’t take him seriously. Not that he ever takes Yifan seriously. Yifan looks like an angry bird most of the time, but his heart is made of gold and he would never hurt anyone. Not on purpose anyway. Jongdae knows Zitao still has that burn mark from when Yifan dropped a burning stick on Zitao’s leg one time they had gone camping. 

Suddenly, Zitao climbs off of Jongdae, trotting over to Yifan in all his naked glory. Zitao is shameless and proudly prances around the house naked, and both Jongdae and Yifan would exhaust themselves while attempting to get Zitao to wear clothes. Zitao is a little easier to persuade these days, but he still prefers wearing nothing. 

“Handsome master,” Zitao says, beaming as he quickly leans in and pecks Yifan’s lips. Yifan splutters, but he’s mostly used to Zitao’s displays of affection now. Zitao grins and purrs, wrapping his tail around Yifan’s wrist as he nuzzles Yifan’s chest, then proceeding to rub the top of his head against Yifan’s neck. 

Jongdae knows he’s marking him. A low growl accidentally escapes Jongdae’s throat and finds its way to Yifan and Zitao’s ears. While Zitao just tilts his head cutely, there’s a knowing smile on Yifan’s lips. Jongdae wants to punch it off his face. 

“I was just going to let you two know that I’m going out. I’m not going to be back until late so please don’t bother making me dinner or anything,” Yifan says while ruffling Zitao’s hair. Zitao meows softly, leaning in and tilting his neck. 

Something inside Jongdae’s stomach coils, almost painfully, and he all but leaps out of the bed to join the other two. Once by Zitao’s side, his fluffy tail tangles with Zitao’s slimmer one. Jongdae swears it’s unconsciously. 

“Also please take a shower, you two reek,” Yifan adds before he twirls around on his slightly heeled shoes, and Jongdae wonders why a guy who’s already insanely tall needs to wear heeled shoes. He’s not allowed to ponder for long, however, as Zitao excitedly exclaims “shower!” before dragging Jongdae out of their bedroom and down the hall.

 

Jongdae watches from his seat on the countertop by the sink as Zitao frets around the bathtub, pouring lots of different soaps into the steaming water. Jongdae’s ears twitch as he smells sandalwood; Zitao’s favorite. While Jongdae, admittedly has a soft spot for sweet smells like strawberry and chocolate, Zitao reacts better to more earthy smells. When Zitao smells, or eats something sugary he behaves like a kitten on speed, something Yifan and Jongdae have experienced the hard way. 

“Jongdae.” Zitao is suddenly standing right in front of him, spreading Jongdae’s thighs with one hand so he can stand in-between them. Zitao’s warm palms rest on Jongdae’s thighs then slowly starts to work their way up. 

Zitao’s eyes are half-lidded, mouth curled in an impish grin as he leans impossibly close to Jongdae, their foreheads touching. Zitao’s thumbs are playing with the hem of Jongdae’s briefs. Jongdae inhales deeply. It tickles. Zitao’s knuckles grazes Jongdae’s stomach as they hook in the flexible waistband. He pauses. 

“Zitao,” Jongdae groans heavily, eyes forced shut. A soft chuckle leaves Zitao’s mouth as he pulls down Jongdae’s briefs as far as they go before he stops. Zitao stills. 

“Lift your butt,” he whispers into Jongdae’s ear. It makes him shudder. Jongdae complies, balancing his weight on his palms as he lifts himself up from the countertop. Zitao is then allowed to pull the fabric down Jongdae’s legs. Where they end up, Jongdae doesn’t know. Doesn’t care. 

The air is suddenly heavy, humid against Jongdae’s skin. His bangs are caught between their foreheads. Zitao’s sweet breath is fanning over Jongdae’s cheeks. Jongdae wants him do to something, anything. Right now he just feels exposed and it’s uncomfortable, embarrassing. He feels the tips of his human ears color. 

“Zitao,” Jongdae repeats, panting. Blindly he fumbles to grab at something, anything, and ends up grabbing Zitao’s biceps. They’re firm under Jongdae’s slightly sweaty palms. 

“Zitao,” Zitao mimics, laughing. He rubs his nose against Jongdae. Jongdae’s heart swells in his chest at the action. It feels so sweet, so genuine. A lump starts to form in Jongdae’s throat. It’s too much. before he leans down and captures Jongdae’s lips with his own. 

Jongdae inhales sharply, eyes snapping open as Zitao kisses him. Jongdae’s hands scrambles up Zitao’s arms, clawing. Zitao tastes so sweet, like candy and sugar and it’s overwhelming. The want rushes through him like fire in dry grass, and he can’t get enough. He needs more.  
Jongdae accidentally bites down on Zitao’s bottom lip when Zitao wraps his hand around Jongdae’s hard cock. Zitao moans, actually moans. He kisses Jongdae’ harder, one hand slipping behind his neck. 

While Zitao’s kisses are so aggressive, so demanding, his hand is whisper soft around his cock. Carefully thumbing the slick head as he slowly jerks Jongdae off. It’s dizzying how much Zitao affects him, how much Jongdae lets it affect him. Zitao just takes and takes until Jongdae willingly gives. It’s so intense, so demanding. Jongdae absolutely loves it. 

Jongdae who ruled Yifan’s apartment – and Yifan - with an iron fist, is reduced to a whimpering mess whenever Zitao only looks at him. It is unfair but yet so arousing how much power Zitao holds over him. 

Zitao is the first to break the kiss, panting against Jongdae’s lips. His hand is still working slowly. It feels like Jongdae’s brain is leaking out with the precome. He’s probably going to explode before they get that far.

“Fuck, Zitao, just- please-“ Jongdae moans as the calloused pad of Zitao’s thumb brushes past that spot just beneath the crown of Jongdae’s cock. He bucks into Zitao’s fist, clinging to Zitao’s shoulders. The arousal burns low in his stomach. Jongdae never lasts long with Zitao.

“Not yet,” Zitao says, voice husky. He promptly slips his hands under Jongdae’s thighs and hauls him up. Jongdae presses their torsos together as Zitao walks with sure steps over to the tub, carefully settling Jongdae into the hot water. 

When Zitao immediately doesn’t follow him, Jongdae frowns. Instead of accompanying him in the tub, Zitao turns his back to Jongdae and starts to fumble in one of the several closets. Groaning, Jongdae tips his head back until it hits the cold porcelain. His dick is throbbing where it’s curved against Jongdae’s stomach under the water. His body fucking pulses and he needs Zitao. 

Sick of waiting, he lets his hand trail down his flat stomach to grab at his cock. Unintentionally he lets out a soft whine that has Zitao looking over his shoulder. Zitao’s ears perks up immediately, his eyes dark and alluring as he smiles slyly at Jongdae, who needs to close his eyes before he comes like a fucking teenager. 

Jongdae clenches his teeth as he forms a circle with his thumb and index finger, tightening around the base of his cock to keep him from coming. Jongdae is so ridiculously easy for Zitao. 

“Zitao,” Jongdae says. He sounds so pathetic and weak that he feels like he could punch himself, but then Zitao is next to the tub, dropping a bottle of lube and a hand towel next to the tub. The same second Zitao is settled into the water, Jongdae scrambles over to his side, settling down in his lap. 

Without any preamble, Jongdae reconnects their lips. Zitao smiles against Jongdae’s lips, hands wrapping around Jongdae’s waist. Zitao’s large hands stroke up and down his back, thumbs pressing against sore muscles. Jongdae gasps into his mouth, his hands on Zitao’s shoulders. 

Zitao wants to take it slow, savor every feeling until Jongdae is panting, pleading. Jongdae doesn’t have the time to wait for that. He fumbles for the lube lying next to Zitao’s shoulder before he gets up on his feet, trembling. 

But then Zitao is there, towering over him before Jongdae manages to react. “No,” he says, eyes narrowing as he grabs the bottle from Jongdae. He protest with a whine, trying to get the bottle back from Zitao before he explodes. 

“Turn,” Zitao says, commands and Jongdae finds himself obeying before he can even think about answering. Zitao presses his palm between Jongdae’s shoulder blades, telling him wordlessly to bend forward. Jongdae’s hands are pressed flat against the tiled bathroom wall. There is nothing to hold on to, and Jongdae’s wet palms makes it difficult to use the wall to stabilize himself. 

Zitao kisses the top of his spine, lingers for a couple of seconds before he works his way down Jongdae’s spine. Zitao’s kisses are open mouthed, leaving red, scorching marks in his wake. His hands are already on Jongdae’s ass, squeezing. 

Jongdae mewls as Zitao spreads him open with his thumbs, tail automatically flickering to cover his sensitive rim from Zitao’s hands, eyes. Zitao chuckles against his lower back, one hand brushing Jongdae’s tail away, adjusting it so it curls around Jongdae’s left thigh instead. 

Jongdae’s head is hanging between his arms, eyes forced shut as he focuses on breathing. His cheeks are burning from embarrassment and arousal, but fuck it feels so good. Jongdae hisses through clenched teeth when Zitao’s thumb circles his rim. His entire body throbs, sweat is starting to trickle down his temples. 

But finally, fucking finally, Zitao’s mouth is there, joining his hands. Jongdae winces as Zitao bites his cheeks playfully before pressing a soothing kiss to the bite.

“So soft,” Zitao groans against Jongdae’s skin. Jongdae just hums, too buried in the feeling of Zitao’s thumb pressing against his entrance. He manages to inch the tip of his thumb in, but as it’s completely dry, it doesn’t get that far. And luckily, Zitao is merciful enough not to push it further. 

Curses leave Jongdae’s mouth rapidly when Zitao replaces his thumb with his mouth, pressing a kiss to the puckered rim. Zitao pulls back slightly, only to return with his tongue, licking with broad, long licks of his tongue. 

It feels so good. Jongdae’s teeth clack as he drops his head, hitting his collarbone. The position makes it slightly harder to breathe, but Jongdae cannot find it in him to care. Zitao’s licks are heavy, insistent and fucking merciless – just like Zitao. Jongdae pushes his ass against Zitao’s face, wanting more.

Jongdae cries out when Zitao’s tongue pushes past the tight ring of muscle, his hands trying and failing to find something to hold onto as his knees threatens to give out. Jongdae’s chest heaves as he gasps for air, head thrumming with want and arousal. 

He’s about to beg, about to plead, about to fucking cry because he needs to come right now. But then Zitao, kind and sweet, slips two lubed fingers on each side of his tongue. Jongdae lets out a sob of relief. It’s a slight stretch, but it’s a good one. They’re fucking like bunnies in the summer heat, so Jongdae is still a bit loose from last time. 

“It’s ok. I got you,” Zitao says, his breath wafting over his entrance. He immediately sets a quick pace, curving his fingers downwards as he pulls them slightly out. Jongdae’s body curves inwards when Zitao’s fingers rubs against his prostate. Zitao chuckles airily and repeats the motion, once, twice. Jongdae feels like he’s going to explode. 

With chants of his name and begs of more, Zitao adds another finger. It hurts. Jongdae’s eyes sting, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, but he bites his bottom lip, worrying it. His body tenses, and Zitao can probably tell. Behind him, the water in the tub sloshes and then Zitao is there, his firm, broad chest pressing against Jongdae’s back. As he works his fingers inside Jongdae, his mouth is sucking gently on a particularly sensitive spot just underneath Jongdae’s neck. 

It helps, it soothes the pain, and soon Jongdae can only feel the pleasure pumping through his veins. And he’s ready, more than ready and he tells Zitao so.

Bless Zitao, Jongdae thinks as Zitao pulls his fingers out, wipes them on Jongdae’s thighs. Zitao’s hands slips around Jongdae’s waist, one hand wrapping around Jongdae’s weeping cock, while the other splays out on Jongdae’s stomach.

“You have been so good. So beautiful,” Zitao whispers softly into Jongdae’s ear, lips grazing his lobe. He gives Jongdae’s cock two teasing pulls before he lets him go. Zitao sits back down in the water, back against the porcelain as he tells Jongdae to join him.  
He doesn’t have to ask twice. 

Fucking in water is a bit more awkward than fucking in a bed, but Zitao manages to rub some lube on his cock before Jongdae sits down, his thighs on the outside of Zitao’s, in Zitao’s lap. His hands are on Zitao’s shoulders, using them as leverage as Zitao guides his cock towards Jongdae’s entrance, and then pauses. 

Zitao’s left ear is slightly droopy, but the other one is perked forwards and Jongdae knows, his own ears at abrupt attention, that it’s his call. Zitao will follow Jongdae’s pace, the rest is really up to him. 

Jongdae inhales sharply through his nose as Zitao’s cock pushes into him. Slowly, so slow that Jongdae’s thighs trembles from the effort of keeping himself up. Zitao is there, helping. His long fingers are fitting into the grooves of Jongdae’s ribcage, keeping him up and balanced as Jongdae takes inch after inch until Zitao is fully lodged inside him. 

After that, it’s just frenzied. 

Jongdae doesn’t give himself time to get used to the thickness, the fullness that comes with Zitao’s cock, instead settling a rushed pace right away. Zitao prefers it different, Jongdae knows, but he has been ready for so long that he can’t be bothered to take it slow.  
Zitao knows, Jongdae knows. 

Their lips crash and it’s pure need, pure want as their tongues coil around each other in the heat of Zitao’s mouth. The kiss is bruising, hot and Jongdae absolutely loves it. 

Zitao brings Jongdae closer until their chests are touching and matches Jongdae’s pace. Water drips out of the tub as Zitao’s hipbones connects with the back of Jongdae’s thighs, but neither of them notices. Jongdae pulls away, it’s too much. Everything is too much. His head lolls back as he closes his eyes, focusing only on Zitao. 

Jongdae feels so full with Zitao’s cock in him. He wants to tell him, wants to put his words out there but when he opens his mouth, all he manages is a choked moan. Even in the lukewarm water, it feels like his body is on fire, pleasure licking up his spine.

Zitao looks at him, eyes just slants of copper as he lets his hand trail down under the water, curling around Jongdae’s cock. Jongdae is torn between fucking into the tight circle of Zitao’s fist, or press back against his cock slamming into his ass. He makes a frustrated sound and tries to do both. 

Chuckling, Zitao raises his knees, making them stick up from the water like little mountains. By doing that he changes the angle, and his cock presses against Jongdae’s prostate with every snap of his hips.

Jongdae comes like that, pressed against Zitao’s torso, head buried in Zitao’s neck as he whines Zitao’s name repeatedly. His hands claw at Zitao’s back, leaving angry, red dents. Zitao growls lowly and slams his hips a couple of times more into Jongdae, who is tight from his own orgasm running through his body, wreaking havoc on his system. 

Zitao’s voice hitches as he comes inside Jongdae, and the feeling of it, the sound of Zitao’s broken moans make Jongdae’s body wants to come again. But he can’t, he won’t. 

They stay like that for a good amount of time, listening to each other’s breaths, until Jongdae remembers that his come is floating in the water somewhere, and scrambles out, almost tilting the tub while doing so. Zitao laughs loudly at him as he too steps out of the tub, pulling the stopper out and lets their come spin down the drain. 

It’s not until later, when they’re both dressed and fed- Jongdae managed to persuade Zitao into wearing a pair of sweatpants – that Jongdae feels that lump of fondness settle back into his throat. Zitao is sleeping, his head in Jongdae’s lap. Zitao’s black hair is fanned out over Jongdae’s gray sweatpants. His bags are falling into his eyes, but Jongdae brushes them away every so often. 

Jongdae looks at their entwined fingers and smiles. Carefully he touches Zitao’s ear, index finger tracing the black circles in the yellow fur. Zitao’s ear twitches. He reaches over to grab the cellphone Yifan got for the two of them, only to be used in emergencies, but Jongdae thinks that using it for this is ok. Slowly he types out all the pinyin, reads it out loud softly as he listens for mistakes. It’s a message for Yifan. 

**From:** Kittens. _8:43 am._

Thank you for bringing Zitao home.  
\- _Jongdae._.


End file.
